Harry Potter And A Destiny Unknown
by xpotter
Summary: Thrown back in the turmoil of wizarding warfare in Britain,Harry Potter fights his way to achieve his birthright...To survive.Will he clash with Mark Potter,his twin and 'TheBoyWhoLived'... or is he?
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER :_** _ I do not own Harry Potter or all the other characters mentioned in all the six books. I don't earn anything other than satisfaction. _

HARRY POTTER AND THE DESTINY UNKNOWN

**PROLOGUE**

It was a warm day outside. The potters had planned for a picnic in the backyard of the huge manor. There was laughter and teasing and of course, pranking. There stood the maurauders …. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily sat under a tree watching her family. Suddenly there was a huge warcry and there stood Sirius as a monkey. They all turned to see from where it came and saw Mark Potter grinning and trying to stay on his feet from the laughter. "yes", Lily thought, " It was a happy family indeed". No one noticed that there was a family member missing…..

Harry Potter sat near his window and watched the whole scene. The petite boy with a messy mop of raven black hair felt sad. Yesterday was a huge day that came and went in his life as it always did since that fateful Halloween night. The emerald green eyes that once shone with mischief were now dull and sad. But if any one bothered to see, they would see the intelligence and the will to prove himself in it.

He could never forget that night…The night when the mad man came to his house and destroyed his life. James and Lily had gone to visit the Longbottems. The potters were aware of the prophecy. Albus Dumbledore had felt that the child of the Longbottems, Neville was the 'chosen one'. But then Voldemort came and everything changed. He went in the nursery and saw the Potter twins and felt a little disdain. 'Yes….the potter child was the one'… He looked at the two but he felt a particular aura coming from the emerald eyed twin. 'He is the one', he thought and decided to end 'it' first. He pointed his wand and said the deadly two words feared by all in the wizarding world…."AVADA KEDAVRA"… He watched in sadistic glee as the green jet of light headed towards young Harry. Then the unthinkable happed and the curse rebounded. Voldemort was ripped of his body and Harry escaped with nothing but a scar shaped in a lightening bolt. But the magical backlash of the curse made the wooden bed near them explode and a splinter of wood cut Mark's cheek. He woke up with a scream at the same time Harry fell down unconscious . Just then the potters as well s black, lupin and Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw Mark crying and an unconscious Harry on the floor he said the words that changed the life of young Harry, " I give you 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' "…..

HARRY POTTER AND THE DESTINY UNKNOWN

Harry was 6 yrs old when he realized that he was an unwanted child in the house. Granted the Potters never abused him, never beat him or never shouted at him. But he could see that Mark was the favored child. Mark was not an overly bright child. He was cute, there was no question about it. The red haired, hazel eyed boy sure could catch attention of anybody. Also there was the fact that he was a little spoilt. As the hero of the wizarding world, he was used to the attention of the public as well as his parents. He knew there was something missing. The bond that twins share was slowly diminishing. But ' I am the boy who lived' he thought. 'Shouldn't he get more of his parents attention?'.

When the twins turned 11, they got their letters. Mark and Harry both got Hogwarts letters, but Harry also got letter from Beauxbatons. Harry kept wondering all night what he should do then he decided …….

"Mother, can I talk to you and father?"

She looked at him with curious eyes. Lily always thought that they were neglecting Harry but her heart always feared that Mark would be taken from them since he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. They still got threats from Death Eaters time to time.

She called James down and told Harry to continue. James looked at Lily then at Harry.

"Mother, father….. I got a letter from Hogwarts as well as Beauxbatons….

I wish to attend Beauxbatons…", he said this with pleading eyes.

Lily and James were shocked. They had never expected this from Harry. Beauxbatons was known to send letters outside France only if the child was very intelligent and hard working. They felt a little guilty that they didn't know their own son.

Looking at their unresponsive behavior Harry said

" I never ask for anything mom,dad….. please, let me go there"

Lily heart broke when she heard this. Without looking a James, she said

"Alright Harry, you can go to Beauxbatons."

James did not even say anything. He was trying to think something anything he could say to Harry but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Alright" he finally said sand spun on his heels and stormed in his room. He did not know why he was angry but at that moment he could not see the face of Harry and not lash at him.

Lily looked at the scene with sad eyes. She watched with attention the response of her son. She was slightly shocked and sad that her son didn't care. She just gave him a nod and left.

Harry watched his mother leave and had little tears in his eyes. He had expected his mother to fight that he should not go. Though he wanted to go to Beauxbatons, his heart wanted his mother to fight for him, prove him that he really was not unwanted.

Harry went to his room and decided to pack. Beauxbatons expected non native students to come a month early so they would get used to the new school and country.

Through this entire event Mark slept obliviously, not concerned about his brother, dreaming about cameras and hugs and kisses he got from his fans.

HARRY POTTER AND THE DESTINY UNKNOWN

_There you have it. My first chapter of my first fanfiction. Please Read and rwview and tell me what you think about it. You must have noticed that the marauders as well as Mark were not mentioned much……_

_Well……. This is the prologue .Thank You._


	2. The Two Chess Masters

**DISCLAIMER :**_I do not own Harry Potter and any character mentioned in all six books. The only thing I earn is satisfaction….._

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

**Chapter 2: The Two Chess Masters **

_**7 years later…..**_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of International Confederation of Magic, Supreme Mugwump, Leader of Order of the Phoenix, sat in his overly colorful chair in his office in Hogwarts thinking about the war that had just started. The 167 year old mage was at his wits end to show a hero and an icon of light to the wizarding world. If he had to say, the boy-who-lived was a disappointment to him.

Mark Potter was not your exceptionally powerful wizard. Sure he was above your average student in Hogwarts but that was because he did not have the Underage Sorcery restriction on him and Lily was a slave driver. In Hogwarts he was always playing pranks, he seemed to take Sirius as an idol. He did have the highest number of detentions at this time. He was a womanizer. Albus had been waiting for his magical maturity to come so he could see Mark's true power and then decide his training, He had been waiting for him to graduate but due to the current situation…… he was forced to train him before he graduated.

'Then there is Neville'. Neville was not at all powerful. He was an average student. Albus had expected Neville to excel in Defence against the Dark Arts but the boy was a plant lover. Albus really did not know what to do. He needed the Potters in the Order. They were exceptional fighters and a steady source of finance. Albus had a very bad feeling that perhaps he had made a mistake 16 years ago. 'Yes I have to inquire about young Harry. '. He sat there scheming about his next move.

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne room thinking about his new position or yet better 'regained position' as he said so himself. He knew that Albus had made a mistake when he proclaimed the other Potter brat as the savior. This boy was not powerful at all. Even the Malfoy heir was more powerful after his maturity. The boy knew his spells, that's for sure. Voldemort was at his wits end to find out how the brats wand and his wand did the _priori incantatum._ 'well well Albus' he mused, ' you sure did try to raise your savior as a warrior….. to bad you picked the wrong brat'.

He was shaken from his musings by the arrival of Severus. He knew the game the potions master was playing. 'nothing hides from Lord Voldemort…..'. severus bowed on one knee and kissed the helms of the Dark Lords robes.

"Severus, what of the old man?"

"He does not trust me completely, my Lord. But I know thathe is training the Potter brat in dueling and teaching him his repository of spells"

"Severus … I am disappointed. You do not bring me any news anymore Severus. Perhaps you have outlived your use….."

Listening to the unsaid threat Severus Snape paled a little but kept the emotionless mask as always. He knew the Dark Lord would not kill him as he needed well established spies within Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord had his doubts about Severus… he decided to test his loyalty.

" Severus…. I have decided to make Azkaban my priority. Assemble the third squad Severus, we are invading Azkaban in one hour."

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

**AZKABAN**…… Hell on Earth. It was the only thing you could compare it with. The guards around the prison 'DEMENTORS' were the worst sort of creatures you would ever come across. Lord Voldemort was trying all he could to get these creatures to ally with him. But tonight was not the time. He was here to free his followers. Those who were loyal to him, who had accepted hell on earth but never betrayed their master. He was here with his full inner circle and then some. Lord Voldermort looked at his '_Band Of Brothers_**'. **Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Nott, Avery, Jugson, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair and his trump card who had returned after his mission in Hogwarts last year Barty Crouch Jr. Also behind him were around 30 odd junior death eaters. Azkaban stood in its gloomy splendor, '_almost inviting_' to the Dark Lord. With a nod he ordered his minions to attack. In the chilly night he did not see the group of fighters in blood red battle robes sitting around the fence laying an ambush. With a huge cry the Order of the Phoenix launched into battle with the death eaters. The junior death eaters were fighting far more rashly then their superiors.

Lucius was fighting with Mad 'eye' Moody. Spells after spells were being showered by both the elites. Mad eye for all he was worth could not shake his opponent. Even Lucius was finding a bit difficult to fight his opponent. For an Ex-Auror Mad Eye was in a pretty good shape.

Avery and Nott were dueling Kingsley Shaklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Crabbe and Goyle were dueling Bill Weasley and were easily loosing the battle.

In the center of the grounds was one of the fiercest and bloodiest battles going on. Dueling were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Both connected by a unique bond. Betrayal.

"Give it up Remus… my master is here and you will not leave this ground alive. It was stupid of you to come here. By the way where is that mutt. Abandoned you didn't they. Come now Remus, join my master. Your _gift_ is highly appreciated by my master." said Pettigrew maliciously.

Remus could only shke his head. His once good friend had become something no one had ever suspected. A RAT…. '_how ironic…..' _he mused. "I will kill you today Peter. "STUPIFY". The red jet of light was lazily swatted by Peter. "CRUCIO….." Remus ducked as a crimson light zoomed passed his shoulder. The fierce dueling continued for an hour.

At the shore Lord Voldemort was getting frustrated. '_ The useless lot these are…' _. he decided to intervene and end this show of joke once and for all. While all of this was going on his squad of junior death eaters had already rescued the prisoners. Lord Voldemort killed Sturgis Pudmore with " AVADA KEDAVRA". The hissing stopped all the dueling. The death eaters bowed after seeing their master. The order members shrank after seeing the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked at the scene with sadistic amusement. Oh how he loved to see the look of terror on their face. How he loved the smell of fear coming from their sweat. He raised his wand on Lupin. _Oh the werewolf would be a great opening play…. _He was about to fire the curse when a Blasting hex hit him. Lord Voldemort was send sliding on the ground and there was a crack heard. LORD VOLDEMORT HAD A BROKEN WRIST…. People looked around and saw a group of fighters in light blue robes standing on the beach 20 feet away from the scene. The person who had cast the hex was standing calmly but defiantly with his wand drawn. Lord Voldemort cursed in _hisses…._to hades and back. " You signed your death warrant boy…..", he snarled and vanished with a pop and with the rest of the death eaters.

The group of men in blue robes turned around to leave when multiple pops were heard from the other side. Albus Dumbledore along with James Potter, Sirius Black and a squad of aurors walked hurriedly to the scene.

"Albus what are you doing here…..?" asked Kingsley.

"the attack on Diagon alley was a diversion. Though the strength of the death eaters was more, the more important group came here. I am sorry I did not know…." trailed Albus.

" Its not your fault Albus.."

All this while, the light blue robed fighters watched the scene. The one in the middle who had his wand drawn nodded and looked at Albus. Before Albus could question them, he and his team vanished with a pop.

"Let us take this to the Headquarters". Suggested Dumbledore.

"Alright Albus, but who were those men in that robe? They were not aurors. As a captain I know. Were they death eaters? We have to follow the portkey trail…" James was cutoff by mad-eye " they were not death eaters Potter. The one that gave the nod blasted Voldemort 15 feet across the ground with a blasting hex. But I don't know who they were. Also the portkey cannot be traced. It was a secure portkey.".. grumbled mad-eye. He hated not knowing something important

Albus Dumbledore's mind was working in overdrive. There was another faction emerging to fight Voldemort. '_This would not do….the Order must always be seen as the icon of hope by the wizarding world.'_

"Gentleman… let us take this to he headquarters. I am calling a meeting in an hour…." Saying this he vanished with a pop. People looked around to each other and they too vanished with a pop.

A man walked calmly through a dimly lit corridor and stopped across a door. He knocked and waited. " Enter…" came a voice. He opened the door and calmly strode inside the room. Many devices tinkered and many maps showed dots on them. The man stood patiently for the an sitting on the desk to look up. As he did the man said…

" It is done Marcus…."

" Good Atos….very good"

**Harry Potter And A Destiny Unknown**

_So what do you guys think… I know there is not much of harry but I promise it's a good plot which I don't think anyone has done. If while reading the story you feel that this was done by any one plz send me the link. Also what do you guys think of Dumbledore. Next time more on harry and the potters and their discussiona bout the MIB… " MEN IN BLUE"…hehe._

_Please read and review and tell me how you liked this chapter_


	3. A New Titan

**DISCLAIMER: **

_Yeah guys…. I don't own anything in Potterverse. The only gain is satisfaction. _

**A FEW NOTES:**

_I thank each and everyone of you who read this fic and commented on it. This is my first fic so I may not be upto par but I assure you I will Improve. Anyways…..**back to the story** _

**CHAPTER 3 : _ A New Titan…_**

August 6th was a bright sunny day in Britain. The wizarding world for once was a bit calm. No one knew when and where Lord Voldemort would strike and people were again in fear for their loved ones. It was summer holidays for the children but the current threat of the Dark Lord was weighing on everyone. Still families found things to do so that they would be together…..

James Potter sat on the expensive mahogany desk at his home cum office at Potter Manor. His son Mark had turned 17 last month and he was thinking of teaching him wizarding customs and traditions along with some business.

The Potters were very wealthy family. The total asset of the Potter family vault was about 7 of Gringotts. The Potters were known to have controlling interests in very popular businesses like the company which made Butterbeer, the most popular wizarding drink, some other businesses in the wizarding world. The Potters had a healthy investment in the muggle world.

James thought of starting to teach Mark from today…

" Eppy…." ,

"Yes Master James sir, what is Eppy can do for you?

"Eppy…" sighed James, "How many times I have told you not to call me master. If Lily hears you, she will kill me."

"But Eppy cannot call master by any other name…" , the house elf looked like she was going to cry.

James sighed again. He knew it was lost cause trying to convince the house elf he adored so much.

" anyway eppy, can you tell Mark that I want to see him, and tell him to come immediately"

"yes master James, Eppy telling immediately sir " said the Elf bowing low.

10 minutes later Mark entered his father's office. "alright dad, what is this all about?"

" You turned 17 last month son, I was thinking of teaching you some traditions and business. After all, we cant have the Potter heir to be a weakling in this corporate world now can we?"

" Alright dad, but what about Harry? Isn't he supposed to be the heir? He is the elder one you know?"

James made a foul face. " if he cannot bother to come home for 7 years to spend time with the family then he has no claim on the Lordship."

Mark made a sad face but was inwardly jumping with joy. He never did really care about his twin. He knew his father did not like Harry and knew that mentioning him would generally make his father to agree on anything.

"alright dad. Lets get started."

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

Sirius Black was not a happy man. The Blacks were known to be a very wealthy family. They were known to have controlling shares of many prominent businesses including the '_Nimbus Inc', 'The Daily Prophet', 'The Zonkos joke shop' _and a few other minor businesses. The revenue generated by the Black family vault was about 5 of the gold in Gringotts. But looking at the summons he had received from the bank he was confused.

According to the bank, the Blacks had lost all the controlling interests in its major companies and Sirius had to go to the bank and take care of the formalities. Sirius was never a businessman but he had managed along with his wife Alexandria, his school sweetheart who he had married. He did what he thought of was the best.

He threw some floo to make a call…

"Prongs … are you there?"

"What's wrong Padfoot? You look like you saw a _Grim" _said James grinning.

"Prongs, not now. I have a very serious problem."

"What is it Padfoot?"

"I got summons from Gringotts that my controlling interests of all major businesses is lost."

"Are you sure Padfoot? This is a very disturbing. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know James." Said Sirius. He was about to ask for advice when James said….

"Hang on a sec Padfoot. I got an owl."

There was complete silence. James was no where to be seen. Then after a very tense 10 minutes James appeared again.

"Padfoot, can you come here now?"

"Sure. Stand back"

"Alright, what happened?"

"I got a Gringotts owl too. They said the same thing that they said to you. This is not good mate. I got to tell Dumbledore. Lets see if he knows anything about it?"

"ALBUS DUMBLEBORE, Headmaster Hogwarts" said James throwing the floo powder.

"Ahh, James. What can I do for you?"

"Albus, me and Sirius both got letters from Gringotts that our businesses have been taken over by someone else. Do you know anything about it?"

Albus seemed to have aged 20 years suddenly. "No James, I have no idea"

"Anyway, me and Sirius both have a meeting with the representative of the acquiring company at 11. I'll call you later"

"Ok James. Take care"

**HARRY POTTER AND A NEW DESTINY**

James and Sirius both reached Gringotts at 10.55. they went to the goblin sitting on the desk.

"We wish to see Ghistpook. We have an appointment at 11"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Please follow me"

They were led to a magnificently decorated conference room. James saw that there were a few other people already gathered in the room. There was still 2 minutes to start. James and Sirius were about to chat something when the doors opened only to reveal Lucius Malfoy walking in. Noticing James and Sirius, he sneered.

"Potter, what are you doing here. I did not know you had enough wealth to buy me out."

The Malfoys were also one of the richest and powerful families of wizarding Britain. They were known to have businesses in Odgen's Firewhisky, Hogs-end in Hogsmead near Hogwarts, very large businesses in Knockturn alley. But very few knew that most of the Malfoy fortune came from muggle businesses though they were the first one to voice their opinions about not allowing muggles and muggleborns in the wizarding world.

"Lucius, I have no interest what-so-ever in your businesses. I have also received an owl from Gringotts to come hear at 11 o'clock"

Any further arguments were stopped by the opening of the large Oak doors on the other side of the room. This came as a surprise to everybody as this door led to the head of Gringotts. A very regal yet intimidating looking goblin walked out through a door accompanied by a very stately and elegant woman. She was very young, not above 20 James guessed. She was wearing a business suite which Lucius quickly noticed and tried very hard to sneer but could not. Everybody in the room was mesmerized by the beauty of the woman. She was around 5'10, with strawberry blond hair which was done in an elegant bun. She had a little pale skin with a hint of pink o the cheeks which seemed as a natural blush. She had warm yet hard blue eyes which seemed to strike against her pretty face. She had a perfect figure with very well defined features. Slender legs which had captured attention of every male in the room.

The woman watched in amusement as the _most dignified men _of the wizarding world drooled and lost their composure after seeing her. She cleared her throat and called everybody's attention.

"hello ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming at such a short notice. My boss gives you his gratitude. I am sure you have many questions which I will answer now."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vanessa Gates."

People were a little surprised on hearing such a curt reply. They had expected her to tell them who she represented but that never came. Before any more questions were asked, a letter appeared in front of everybody.

_Mr. 'name',_

_Conference Room No 2,_

_Gringotts Bank,_

_Diagon Alley._

_Mr. 'name',_

_It is my duty to inform you that your controlling interest of your businesses 'names of the businesses' has been transferred. Due to this the board of directors of your business has been disbanded and you are removed as the head of the above mentioned businesses. Thank you for your co-operation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Charles Spencer._

_(Owner: ATLANTIS CORPORATION)_

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

**Atlantis Corporation** was known to be a new upcoming company. The most confusing part of this company was that nothing was known about it starting with the owner. The name _Charles Spencer _was an alias. The company was known to make very bold moves across the world to conquer businesses. The only thing known about this company was that it was started 3 years ago. Since then the company had known to acquire a monopoly over the min hubs of wizarding America and France. Even in Britain, its presence was felt. The company had started a business called _Potions Inc. _which provided potions for a price. It was readily accepted by various sectors of the country such as St. Mungos, the quidditch leagues and the general population as a whole. The second business acquired by it was the book store _Florish And Blotts._ Nothing changed except the management. In span of 2 years it had acquired companies like _Bolt International. _It was also known to start the first ever wizarding all exclusive clothing mall called _Gladrags,_ a public library and a business-cum-research facility called _Myths And Mysteries._ This particular business had created a major buzz in the wizarding world since it was known that every government had its own Department Of Mysteries. But ATLANTIS CORPORATION had been granted rights as well as copyrights for lifetime (_which was never done before as copyrights were given for maximum of 50 years)_ to research anything it wished for by International Confederation Of Warlock's themselves. The most astounding part was that even they did not know who _Charles Spencer_ was. The reasons for this decision was released as a LEVEL 10 sensitive information and locked somewhere. Thus slowly ATLANTIS CORPORATION or LAN-CORP for short as it was known was becoming a very powerful entity.

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts thinking about what James and Sirius had said earlier. He was least bothered about the businesses of the two families as long as they continued to provide finance to the order. Right now he was more worried about the meeting called by the International Confederation. This organization was like the U.N. It kept tabs on the wizarding world and came to decisions which would affect the whole world altogether.

It had been a log time when a meeting was called so suddenly. Albus wondered what was wrong. He was thinking of a few changes in the wizarding laws which would help him consolidate his control in Britain as well as around the world. He was brought out of his musing when the clock chimed 11:00. The meeting was at 12 so he had an hour to think all that he would say at this meeting.

At exactly 12, the portkey was activated and Albus was tugged at the venue. The building of the Confederation was located in Scotland but the exact location was not known to Albus himself. Only one person knew about that but no one knew who that person was. Albus walked through the halls which were lined with paintings of famous wizards and its windows covered with silk curtains. The air itself was heavy but serene. A soft music could be heard at the background.

Albus was escorted to a lavishly decorated conference room. He walked with an air of dignity, respect and power which he had acquired through years of manipulation. He walked towards his seat on the main table as he was the chief of warlocks.

People representing various countries and holders of various departments within the Confederation arrived. The meeting was about to start when a man dressed in very expensive and regal robes walked in. He acknowledged Albus and sat down besides him. A nod signified the start of the meeting. A portly man took the dais and started reading the agenda

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 345th meet of the International Confederation Of Warlocks. We thank all of you to come on such a short notice. Without further ado, I give u Mr. Nicholas Flamel."

Albus was a little worried about this announcement. He knew Nicholas was a Slytherin through and through. He waited for him to speak.

"Thank you all. You all know me to be a man who does not beat about the bush. So….

I called this meeting to propose a formation of a new international policing unit. The wizarding world in at the brink of another major war with the resurrection of Voldemort. I have received intelligence that most of the vampire clans of Transylvania have joined him. Most of the purebloods who had claimed to be under the imperious curse last time have joined the Dark Lord. The worst part is that he is now recruiting actively from all around Europe. The werewolves are very close to accept his proposal and join him as an alliance.

We all know that each country has its own Aurors but still individually unable to contain the threat of Voldemort. I propose a formation of a new organization to pursue and aid these aurors in the event of need."

There was pin drop silence. Lots of things were going on everybody's mind. A man from America stood up and asked the question which seemed to be on all minds.

"Mr. Flamel, from where do you expect the manpower to start such an organization?"

"I was proposing that the Department of Mysteries of each country tell their Unspeakables that they are from now on a part of this organization. The Unspeakables are the best duelers of the countries. They are the smartest, wittiest and most elite trained force in existence. The Unspeakables of all the countries would form a very formidable force."

"Under whom will this organization be?"

"This organization will be under me as I have already started preparations. I will oversee the overall proceedings but direct administration will be under the man I have in mind. I cannot tell you the real name due to the secrecy maintained by the DOM. "

"What about the funding?"

"This is a non-profit organization which will take care of its own funding. Even the recruitment will be done by us. All the Unspeakables will be given level 1 clearance to the headquarters which means that they would have a mode of transport which will be personalized and can will be tuned only for their magical signature. The location of the headquarters will be known only to people having Level 5 clearance. So the security will not be compromised as well as leaks and incidences like _Augustus Rockwood _would be avoided."

The entire hall was silent. Albus was fuming. He knew that if this was passed public would see this organization as their savior, not the Order.

"Nicholas, be reasonable. There is no way you can pull this off."

"Why not we put this to vote Albus…. Or is it that you cannot see any other organization steal spotlight of the savior of the world" asked Nicholas curtly.

Albus kept quiet. He could see people seriously thinking about this organization. The world did not want the war to escalate like last time. Grudgingly it was put to vote. The organization received overwhelming support.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for this support and approval. I would now like to introduce to the man I am going to make the head of this organization that I have named

_International Department of Unspeakables _or the IDU." He got up and went outside the door. A few moments later Albus was greeted with a man that shocked him. It was the same outfit he had seen in Azkaban. Light blue battle robes, he noticed, which had an elegant dragon on it. Albus could see that this robe hid the arsenal of weapons that the man carried. The man himself gave Albus shivers, which he shamefully agreed to himself. The man was 6 feet 1', had a muscular body and walked with a calm yet deadly grace which was seen in veteran fighters or highly trained duelers. All in all, the man projected a very intimidating aura.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, " continued Nicholas, "He is called _Atos._"

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

The same time when James, Sirius and Albus Dumbledore were busy elsewhere, the new age marauders i.e. Mark Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, his best friends and Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend were all sitting in the living room of Potter Manor watching T.V. The girls were watching the latest fashion trends on a channel called FTV. The boys were bored because the show was now showing men's clothes.

The girls were drooling on the screen much to the boy's disgust. The boys got up to go to the kitchen to get some Butterbeer. When they came back, they saw the girls eyeing the screen hungrily. The guys turned to see what was making the girls to behave like this. What they saw shook them to the core. Mark screamed for his mother who came down running.

"Mark, why are you screaming like a banshee in the heat?"

"Look mum.. look and then you tell me…" said Mark

Lily Potter looked on the screen and had the shock of her life. On the screen was a very pretty hostess interviewing one of the models. The model was what shocked Lily.

He was around 6 inches tall, athletic built. This hair was such that it dropped on his eyes. His Vibrant Green Eyes.

Yes, on the screen, being interviewed was none other than Harry James Potter.

**HARRY POTTER AND A DESTINY UNKNOWN**

_There you go guys. Sorry could not update earlier. I know I promised to tell you guys about the order meeting and about Harry's life but I will tell it later. As a flashback maybe. I had to set the situation right befor I could go in the main plot. I apologize if it was a bit disappointing but it will get better. Anyways.. read and review and comment_


	4. AN

This story is up for grabs if ne one wants it……….


End file.
